


The Great Kwami Heist of 2021

by cheesecakesandlovesquares (AshDoesFandom)



Series: that in black ink my love may still shine bright [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Adrinette, Angst, But only a dash, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Interviews, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Redemption, Marichat, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, POV Outsider, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, Twitter, Twitter AU, adrienette - Freeform, bc chat noir has a secret ladybug stan account on tumblr that's why, but lila isn't really in this fic, cuz that was a thing a hot minute ago, deals with the aftermath, idk how to tag this, ladrien, mentions of adrichat, mentions of trials, minor queer themes, the fallout from everyone's perspective, this fic is also a mess(TM), this fic is gonna get no comments bc it's too fuckin confusing, why should u read this fic u ask?, world knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/cheesecakesandlovesquares
Summary: myprincess has renamed classgroupchat< The-Great-Kwami-Heist-Of-2021myprincess: jsyk all of u were kwami holders at least once so feel free to reveal ur identities to each othermyprincess: oh and also lila is tigress :)myprincess has renamed lilarossli< starsandSTRIPES4evahmyprincess has logged off
Relationships: Adrien & Everyone, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinete & Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: that in black ink my love may still shine bright [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690798
Comments: 79
Kudos: 476
Collections: Miraculous Revealed Extra





	The Great Kwami Heist of 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Now I See Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438099) by [DancingInTheStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheStorm/pseuds/DancingInTheStorm). 
  * Inspired by [one mask at a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837567) by [natelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natelette/pseuds/natelette). 



> hi welcome to chilis

**classgroupchat:**

_ <kimpossible has logged on _

_ <wheelies has logged on _

_wheelies: @maxedout, @julekagothaine, @queenbea, @alyagal, @ninolatte, @kimpossible, @tomatoegay, @ivanhoe, @rosebud, @sabrina-is-a-lesbian, @mylenecyrus, @marc-zuckerberg, @kagaymi_

wheelies: i’m actually speechless rn guys

kimpossible: god the way she escorted hawkmoth to the cops. And the way they parted??? THAT NOD OF RESPECT 

kimpossible: i just 

_ <kagaymi has logged on _

kagaymi: adrien isn’t answering my texts or calls does anyone know if he’s ok

wheelies: _@ninolatte_

wheelies: _@ninolatte_

kimpossible: _@ninolatte_

_ <maxedup and 9 others have logged on _

_ <ninolatte has logged on _

ninolatte: what

wheelies: OMG HE ANSWERED

kimpossible: DUDE WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET AHOLD OF U FOR LIKE THE PAST 12 HORS

kimpossible: *HOURS 

ninolatte: srry was busy

kagaymi: have you seen nettie or adrien?? 

_ <ninolatte has sent a pic _

rosebud: they’re hugging!!! ♡♡♡

wheelies: wait is adrien...crying?

julekagothaine: what the actual fuck 

julekagothaine: oh shit

julekagothaine: can i punch gabriel agreste in the face rn??? Pls

wheelies: seconded

queenbea: seconded

kimpossible: seconded

ninolatte: believe me i fucking tried but marinette wouldn’t let me smh 

maxedout: to be fair she and the new hero did a pretty good job kicking his ass 

maxedout: speaking of which does anyone know who Tigress is??? 

kimpossible: _@ninolatte_ ???

ninolatte: haha idk someone from her university

wheelies: wow that’s not suspicious 

ninolatte: u know what i’m gonna let marinette tell u she’s fuckign ladybug it’s her job

_ <ninolatte has logged off _

maxedout: …

kimpossible: …

wheelies: …

queenbea: …

kagaymi: …

rosebud: 

julekagothaine: oh fuck

julekagothaine: marinette is ladybug

wheelies: WAIT

kimpossible: wha

wheelies: IF MARINETTE IS LADYBUG

rosebud: and adrien is chat noir…

Julekagothaine: FUCK

wheelies: alsdkfjalsdkfjaldkfjasldkfjasldkfj

maxedout: oh my god

kimpossible: *wheeze*

queenbea: shit

kagaymi: …

_ <kagaymi has sent a pic: <surprised_pikachu_face.png> _

wheelies: i’m crying rn guys idk what’s worse kagami using the surprised pikachu face or marinette and adrien chasing each other through the most complicated fucking love hexagon shit ever i need a fucking ven diagram to sort this shit out 

rosebud: sorry im still stuck on marinette is LADYBUG THO

wheelies: I FEEL SO SO DUMB RN

kimpossible: mood(™) 

* * *

**VIDEO— > ANNOUNCING CONFIRMED LADYBUG INTERVIEW WITH ALYA CESAIRE**

replies 21.2k retweets 11k likes 81.3k

_ <comments _

chatnoirisagremlin:

oh my god finally. Is anyone else freaking out? I’m freaking out

_ <replies _

Bloggerbug:

I seriously can’t believe we’re finally getting a “de-masked” interview with Ladybug!!!

_it’s_been_84_years_gif_

ladynoirrp:

still can’t believe we’re not getting a chat noir interview. the fact that chat noir—who is adrien Fucking agreste btw—isn’t considered as news worthy as a girl who couldn’t finish off hawkmoth without calling in a newer more competent hero is what’s wrong with you guys

_ <replies _

hollygollymolly:

 _@ladynoirrp_ it’s 2021 and y’all are still being fuxking toxic smh. girl literally brought down a supervillain without the help of a guy and you think she’s incompetent lmao. also Tigress is gay for ladybug and would kick ur ass if she heard such slanderous charges, change my mind 

addressthemess:

 _@hollygollymolly, @ladynoirrp_ stop fighting guys. LB and Chat are best friends i don’t think they’d like seeing people fighting over them 

kattyjonas82:

adrien is still recovering from his injuries in the fight, maybe that’s why he’s not confirmed yet? 

* * *

**classgroupchat**

_ <currently online: @maxedout, @julekagothaine, @queenbea, @tomatoegay, @ivanhoe, @rosebud, @sabrina-is-a-lesbian, @mylenecyrus, @marc-zuckerberg, @kagami, @wheelies, , @kimpossible, @couffaineintherain _

_ <alyagal has logged on _

alyagal: i’m streaming a new video from my hotel room in about an hour 

wheelies: oof

wheelies: our thoughts and prayers go with u

_ <alyagal has sent a gif: eye_roll _

alyagal: i’m not really gonna address the whole

alyagal: marinette and adrien thing. It’s just an update on what’s going on with me and the interview that’ll be taking place next week

_ <alya has sent a link _

mylenecyrus: U GOT AN INTERVIEW

alyagal: LB IS MY BEST FRIEND OF COURSE I GOT AN INTERVIEW

kimpossible: i still cant believe she was ur best friend the whole time jfc

alyagal: don’t even start omg. It’s so surreal i just spent like 3 hrs on the phone with her

kagaymi: you talked to marinette??

wheelies: YOU TALKED TO MARINETTE 

rosebud: is she ok??? 

alyagal: …

alyagal: ok don’t make a big deal out of this to her

alyagal: cuz she really doesn’t need the extra stress rn

alyagal: but no. she’s not. 

julekagothaine: fuck. 

couffaineintherain: i want to call her but i feel weird about it 

alyagal: no one call her rn i think she’s resting

_ <furrypornXD has logged on _

_ <furrypornXD has sent a pic: sleeping_bugaboo _

furrypornXD: yea she’s still out 

wheelies: who tf is furrypornXD

furrypornXD: oops wrong account

< _furrypornXD has logged off_

_ <agresteisamess has logged on _

agresteisamess: there we go

kimpossible: DUDE 

wheelies: ur chat noir account was furrypornXD??? I want a divorce 

kagaymi: Adrien why haven’t you returned my calls. 

agrestisamess: oop. my bad baby 

agresteisamess: i mean at first it was becuz i was stabbed but rn im just tryna keep nino and lila from stabbing _each other_

wheelies: idek what part of that to address first wtf adrien 

alyagal: why is lila with you guys???

agresteisamess: oh. 

agresteisamess: we’re all just kinda chilling at nino’s apartment and she happened to be in town??

wheelies: istg u and nino r being so suspicious rn 

agresteisamess: haha marinette is waking up gotta go bye

_ <agresteisamess has logged off _

kagaymi: fuck this i’m texting marinette from now on 

* * *

theladyblogger:

my latest video stream where I address new FAQ and my blog’s hiatus.

tl;dr: my ask box is closed due to personal reasons and I will not be posting on my youtube channel until further notice.

replies 4,822 retweets 6,882 likes 63.3k

_ <comments _

myotpisladynoir:

ok but are you gonna talk about how your best friend was ladybug the whole time lmao

_ <replies _

mrwhisk69:

either this is the most hilarious example of dramatic irony I’ve ever seen or she knew the whole time and was trolling us, either way please please address this in your next video

bloggerbug:

take time for you girl! <3

tea-seshmesh:

honestly??? I’m still trying to get over adrien “I have never done anything wrong in my life ever” agreste being chat “i’m a leather-clad gremlin who flirts with ladybug on a daily basis” noir. like who tf saw that coming.

_ <replies _

hollygollymolly:

 _@tea-seshmesh_ may I direct all of you to my [tumblr](https://misterbugneedsahug.tumblr.com/) (a sentence I never thought I’d see on any of my social media ever, but I’m making the sacrifice) where I fucking predicted this? feeling so validated rn

(@my family & friends if u love me pls do not click on that link)

ladynoirrp:

not to be that person, but is anyone kind of disappointed? like idk who this marinette girl is but knowing that she and ladybug are the same person kind of take the hype down for me lmao

_ <replies _

rosanicole1:

 _@ladynoirrp_ lol same. I mean Adrien Agreste is literally a model, dancer, and pianist, has been involved in like ten different charities, dated Kagami fucking Tsurugi and is best friends with Mayor Bourgeois’ daughter. Who tf is this Marinette girl again? 

chatnoirthrist:

 _@rosanicole1_ wow everything you just said is wrong

Ladybugger71:

 _@ladynoirrp, @rosanicole1_ Yikes, and you guys claim tumblr has toxicity in its fandoms?? Go off I guess. Ok but let me explain who Marinette Dupain-Cheng is and why she’s valid. (Disclaimer: excuse my typos I’m doing this on mobile lol)

_Thread 1:_

My first point: For those of you who do not know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a close friend of both Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste. She attended the same College as both of them and *also* personally knows Chloe Bourgeois and Kagami Tsurugi. Stop pitting girls against each other and instead enjoy [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5NwqrigLNI/) amazing picture of Marinette and Kagami getting dessert together (on a date??? hmmm).

_Thread 2:  
_

Second point: From stalking her Instagram (before she privated it last week) and watching compilations of her and Alya, I’ve deduced that she’s an incredible fashion designer [(link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0J1krTgsu8/)) and probably an artist ([link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9gBV0_gHVo/), [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7wxLhkgTe0/), [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2ASmgfg2Bz/) ). She’s had her designs win competitions for Gabriel Fashion (which is so hilarious in hindsight I can’t stop fucking laughing) and created Jagged Stone’s iconic [Eiffel Tower sunglasses](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4h1SM1lekz/).

_Thread 3:_

Speaking of Jagged Stone, idk how many of you in the Ladybug fandom frequent his fandom (yes we call ourselves stoners, wygd), but Marinette briefly dated Jagged Stone’s son, Luka Couffiane (lead singer in Kitty Section) about a year ago. Google just about any picture of the kid and she’ll come up.

_Thread 4:_

As well as creating those iconic sunglasses I mentioned, she’s also designed some of Jagged Stone’s most iconic outfits ([link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4xgB4wFbXb/), [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5Cw-QXF35u/), [link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8oA_lyFhUg/)) and helped with the og custom designs for Kitty Section ([link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0RUAp_Fc6u/)). We stan a queen.

_Thread 5:_

My final point: Marinette is Ladybug. Now obviously she’s awesome whether or not she’s our beloved heroine, but everything Ladybug has done over the years? Defended Paris, raised awareness for Mental Health, started charities (i.e. the Ladybug Foundation), visited children’s hospitals, etc…that’s all Marinette. She doesn’t get a personality rewrite when she puts on the mask and neither does Adrien Agreste.

_Thread 6:_

tl;dr: Marinette is an incredible girl with or without Ladybug, you guys are just mean. Stop pitting girls against each other to make your white faves look better.

_ <replies _

hollygollymolly:

 _@Ladybugger71_ oooh sis SNAPPED

Theladyblogger:

 _@rosanicole1_ , _@ladynoirrp_ please no discourse concerning my friends on my posts I WILL block you. 

Theladyblogger:

 _@Ladybugger71_ that’s valid.

* * *

**MisterBugneedsaHug**

Ok, those of you who are following me from twitter, here’s my masterpost of meta posts/analysis/fanfic:

  * FAQ



Meta:

  * Ladybug Meta
  * Chat Noir Meta
  * Rena Rouge Meta
  * Why Tigress is gay for Ladybug
  * [Is Ladynoir Canon?](https://misterbugneedsahug.tumblr.com/post/616930686295801856/i-feel-dumb-for-asking-but-is-ladynoir-canon) & Why Ladynoir is Canon (both posts address similar questions)



Analysis:

  * Ladynoir Timeline (undergoing revision)
  * Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir?? More likely than you think
  * Identity Speculation
  * Is Ladynoir Unrequited?
  * Why ladybugstan is actually Chat Noir’s secret tumblr account



Fanfic:

  * ladynoir rec list
  * viperbug rec list
  * renabug rec list
  * tigerbug rec list (note for newcomers: tigressxladybug)
  * ladrien rec list (note for mutuals: yes I know this was my notp until last week I’m crying)



_#ladynoir #ladybug #chat noir #adrien agreste #marinette dupain-cheng #adrinette #adrienette #madrien #??? #wtf is their ship name #meta #analysis #fanfic #fanfic rec list_ See less

_chatnoir-can-get-it asks: Damn rereading those fics now??? Hits different. Also, your crackpost about Adrien being Chat Noir? I’m fucking loSING IT_

**MisterBugneedsaHug:**

lmao ikr?? But tbh ladynoir hits so much harder now. Like damn these two really grew up together in and outside of the mask.

_ladynoir_in_the_rain.gif_

Imagine being that in love with your partner and best friend for six years jfc with them

_#ella replies #ladynoir #it hits different_

_girlsgirlsgirlsgirlsgirls asks: notice ladybugstan has not updated for 2 weeks. hmmm_

**MisterBugneedsaHug:**

AND I OOP—

_#you’re not subtle chat #we saw all the ladynoir art u reblogged #ella replies_

_Anonymous ask: wasn’t ladrien your notp for like 4 years????_

**MisterBugneedsaHug:**

_*le sigh*_ Ok get ready for a long one guys.

Yes, I used to HATE ladrien. Yes, I’ve had a change of heart in light of recent events. Allow me to explain myself.

Tl;DR: the ladrien fandom was super toxic back in the day so I didn’t interact

_Read more_

_#ella replies #ella rants #ladrien #fandom #tw: depression #tw: suicide_

_Anonymous ask: ok but didn’t Adrien read a lot of adrichat fic back in the day? Like remember when that was a thing?_

**MisterBugneedsaHug:**

adrien aGRESTE WHAT THE FUCK

(adrichat fanfic rec list)

_#jfc with him anymore #ladybug collect ur dumbass bf #adrichat #fanfic #ella replies_

* * *

**theOG4**

furrypornXD: I think tumblr knows about my secret account

myprincess: omg i’ve barely been gone 4 hrs istg kitty

myprincess: stop stalking the ladynoir tag

furrypornXD: fine I’ll go stalk the adrichat tag

furrypornXD: …oh fuck

myprincess: I’m losing it omg did u actually forget u were chat noir

myprincess: wait, didn’t _@alyagal_ use to send u adrichat fic?

myprincess: I distinctly remember adrichat bodyguard au fic

furrypornXD: aldkfjalskdfalksdfasldfk

< _alyagal has joined the chat_

_ <ninolatte has joined the chat _

ninolatte: lmao adrikins used to write adrichat fanfic

alyagal: his tumblr username is ladybugstan

furrypornXD: ALYA WTF

_ <myprincess has logged off _

furrypornXD: _@myprincess_ DON’T U DARE

furrypornXD: I KNOW UR GOOGLING IT 

* * *

aestheticangels started following ladybugstan

aestheticangels+ladybugstan

ladybugstan: I hate you

aestheticangels: omg u reblogged a ladrien fic three weeks ago

ladybugstan: I LIKE CREATIVE WRITING OK

aestheticangels: “creative writing”

aestheticangels sent you a post _ <adrichat_nsfw_leather_kink _

aestheticangels: nice nsfw adrichat art

ladybugstan: fUCK

ladybugstan started following aestheticangels

* * *

**VIDEO— >GABRIEL AGRESTE TRIAL DATE STILL UNCONFIRMED**

replies 11.2k retweets 5K likes 23.5K

_ <comments _

Ladybugger71:

I know we’re all thrilled that we finally know who’s behind the masks of our favorite duo, but let’s remember to be respectful of their boundaries rn. I can’t imagine Adrien appreciates us all @ him during this.

_ <replies _

nicolasisridiculous:

god I can’t even imagine what that boy is going through right now.

ViperSniper:

jfc with the media rn. “ladynoir moments that hit harder!” stfu a kid just found out his dad is the fucking supervillain he’s been fighting for 6+ years and has to testify against him in court and that’s not even taking their FORCED IDENTITY REVEALS into account. remember that interview LB had with the ladyblogger a few years back where she talked about how important her identity was to her? stop celebrating. these are kids who just got their future ripped away from them.

_ <replies _

ladybugxchatnoir4ever:

 _@ViperSniper_ chill out, no one is celebrating. yes we’re happy that we finally know who LB and Chat are. no, we are not happy that adrien was severely injured (POSSIBLY BY HIS FATHER???) in the fight and that marinette now has press breathing down her neck. we can be happy about the end results without being happy about the consequences

* * *

**WeAreMarinetteStansFirst**

Ok, but do you wanna know what makes me the most upset about everything? THE FACT THAT I NOW HAVE LIKE 11 DIFFERENT TAGS FOR THE SAME SHIP WTF 

_#ladynoir #adrinette #adrienette #ladrien #marichat #misternoire_

**MarichatHoes:**

Ok everyone’s asking me about the new username but

Have you guys seen the marichat page on the Ladyblog??? Like this is pre-reveal shit Alya was putting up of them?? Ok I feel like this is illegal to post this cuz she was a minor at the time BUT HERE IS A PICTURE OF HIM AND HER AT HER BALCONY IN THE MOONLIGHT (yes i googled her house her parents apparently own bakery and there is a fucking balcony on the roof) 

And I did some digging and apparently the marichat fandom has been there for like years like it’s a vry small portion of the Ladybug Fandom (mostly ppl who know her personally or are part of Jagged Stone’s fandom) but it’s always been there 

Like Ladrien and Ladynoir have always been fucking huge and no one has ever heard of adrinette until like a week ago

But y’all we’ve been missing out on marichat for like 5 yrs wtf

 _#excuse my ramblings #i am very excited for this new ship #marichat #ladynoir_

* * *

**classgroupchat**

_ <myprincess has added _ **_lilarossli_ ** _to_ **_classgroupchat_ **

_ <myprincess has renamed _ **_classgroupchat >The-Great-Kwami-Heist-Of-2021_ **

myprincess: jsyk all of u were kwami holders at least once so feel free to reveal ur identities to each other

myprincess: oh and also lila is tigress :) 

_ <myprincess has renamed _ **_lilarossli >starsandSTRIPES4evah_ **

_ <myprincess has logged off _

couffaineintherain: …

wheelies: ok did not see that one coming ngl

alyagal: marinette WHAT THE FUCK

ninolatte: wait there were other kwami holders from our class???

maxedout: that makes sense actually considering the correlations between students in our class disappearing and new kwami holders showing up in the news

queenbea: ugh.

queenbea: WAIT U MADE LILA TIGRESS

queenbea: DUPAIN-CHENG GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

alyagal: _@myprincess_

alyagal: tf girl call me rn

maxedout: _@myprincess_

wheelies: _@myprincess_

couffaineintherain: _@myprincess_

julekagothaine: _@myprincess_

_ <myprincess has logged back on _

myprincess: hi alya

myprincess: srry was busy stalking adriens super secret tumblr account

_myprincess has sent a pic <adrichat_nsfw_leather_kink _

queenbea: …

maxed out: …

couffaineintherain: …

ninolatte: …

julekagothaine: …

wheelies: ADRIEN WTF

* * *

**VIDEO— >TOP 10 LADYNOIR MOMENTS THAT HIT HARDER**

replies 13k retweets 4K likes 34.5K

_ <comments _

chatnoirthirst:

I just can’t with #4. The way he’s looking at her. I’m crying y’all.

_ <replies _

Bridgette-fridgete:

“I’ve been friends with chat noir as long as any of my civilian friends and our bond would be just as deep with or without the mask” GIRL WTF

ladybugisgay:

stop making me ship ladynoir guys omg

* * *

**MisterBugneedsaHug**

Post-Reveal Rec List:

a little bit of starlight  by hastyreviews21

_Marinette and Adrien talk the night after._

porn with angst, identity reveal, ambigous-open ending

_(Notes: this one’s a gut-punch. Tw: adrigami)_

It’s a date!  by enstrangedintherain

_Chat Noir finally gets that date. Caraprice is not amused._

Drabble, humor, dating

_(Notes: Very cute. Caraprice is Chat Noir’s roommate. )_

You and I by applesandoranges11

_The final battle does not go as expected. For one, Chat goes missing after being mortally wounded. Now, Tigress and Ladybug will have to team up to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura and find their kitty before it’s too late._

Multichaptered fic, smut, identity reveal, chat noir whump, canon au

_(Note: OT3’s aren’t really my thing, but GODDAMN was this one a good ride. Alya as Tigress is AMAZING and the smut brings me back to the early ladynoir days..)_

Hints Of Truth  by ladynoirbug2

_Ladynoir over the years._

Friends to lovers, canon fic, identity reveal, identity porn.

_(Note: This fic. THIS FIC. From baby ladynoir learning how to be partners to mature ladynoir being partners??? The amount of TRUST they have in each other??!!?! Oh my god this fic had me bawling.)_

_Read more_

_#fanfic #ladynoir fanfiction #post-reveal fanfic #rec list #ladynoir #adrinette see all_

* * *

**VIDEO— >CHAT NOIR BEING IN LOVE WITH LADYBUG FOR 7 MINUTES STRAIGHT**

**VIDEO— >WHO IS TIGRESS? EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT LADYBUG’S NEW PARTNER**

**VIDEO— >CHAT NOIR CONFIRMED FOR LADYBUG INTERVIEW **

* * *

**theOG4**

_ <alyagal has logged on _

_ <ninolatte has logged on _

_ <myprincess has logged on _

alyagal: girl i love and support u but i’m still mad at u

myprincess: i know i’m sorry

alyagal: u know how i feel about lila

myprincess: can we talk about this after ur back? like after the interview tomorrow? Pls??

ninolatte: i think u 2 should have it out b4 the interview 

ninolatte: things r already tense enough as it is

myprincess: ugh fine.

myprincess: but can we at least facetime?? I don’t want to to do this across txt

_ <alyagal has logged off _

_ <myprincess has logged off _

_ <furrypornXD has logged on _

furrypornXD: any reason why lila has been spamming me that mari’s having a freak out rn

furrypornXD: oh

ninolatte: yeah

ninolatte: Alya isn’t v happy rn 

furrypornXD: yah that seems to be going around

ninolatte: ???

furrypornXD: i mean

furrypornXD: u haven’t been very happy w mari either lately

ninolatte: oh 

ninolatte: u noticed that

furrypornXD: actually mari did

furrypornXD: she overheard u and lila having it out

furrypornXD: she was kinda upset about it tbh 

ninolatte: fuck

ninolatte: i’m not mad anymore. I was just freaked out about ur dad and everything and i couldn’t take it out on him so

ninolatte: speaking of which

ninolatte: r u ok for the interview tomorrow? 

Ninolatte: or just ok in general?? 

furrypornXD: …

furrypornXD: yeah i’m fine

ninolatte: u know i can hear u pacing 

_ <furrypornXD has logged off _

ninolatte: goddamn it adrien 

_ <ninolatte has logged off _

* * *

**_VIDEO_ ** **— >** **_LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR INTERVIEW UNMASKED_ **

replies 598k retweets 947K likes 743M

_ <comments _

Ladybugger71:

Holy fuck guys. Marinette is so beautiful??? I’m soft 

_ <replies _

hollygollymolly:

i’m actually crying rn she is so incredible i literally do not have words to even describe how amazing this girl is. 

And they actually addressed everything??? How it felt to finally know who was behind the mask of their partner. # _ladynoirwins_ tonight guys. 

chatnoirthirst: 

when she and alya hugged i fucking lost it. she really said alyabug rights didn’t she

Britneyjames999:

_unfollow_me_now_this_is_the_only_thing..._reactionimage.png_

Ladybugger71:

Ok, but softness aside let’s actually talk about the contents of the interview? Like Marinette talked about how stressful it was growing up as a feminist icon and fulltime hero while still maintaining her personal life and friendships?? 

_ <replies _

hollygollymolly:

God and Adrien’s homelife??? Like we know he can’t say a whole lot cuz of the trial coming up which means it was probably worse than he’s even _saying_

ViperSniper: 

_@hollygollymolly_ These are real people don’t turn this into an angst fic

* * *

LadybugOffical:

A thank you to everyone for the amazing turnout and the donations to the Ladybug Foundation! Chat Noir and I were so touched by everyone’s kind words. 🤍🤍🤍

FAQ that were not addressed in the interview: 

  1. Chat Noir and I are not retiring. Due to information I am unable to share to the public at the current moment in time, we will continue patrolling and keeping Paris safe. 
  2. Hawkmoth’s trial date is still unconfirmed. Please stop messaging me and my partner about it. We’ll have information available as soon as possible. 
  3. None of the other Miraculars will be revealing their identities at this moment.



Again, another thanks to everyone who was able to donate and to those who’ve supported us through the years. Each and everyone of you are incredible. 

-Ladybug 😺🐞

Marinette’s fingers hover over the _post_ button for a brief moment before she sighs and determinedly presses it. Adrien, who is unsubtly leaning over her shoulder, gives a nod of approval. 

“You missed the frequently asked question about our relationship status,” he notes, taking another long lick of his mint chocolate-chip ice cream. 

Alya snorts from her seated position on the bridge railing. She’s idly watching them in between sharing snickers and whispered laughs with her boyfriend. Marinette pays them no mind, instead choosing to watch a few teenagers across the river snap pictures of them. 

“I think they can wait a little longer on that one,” she says, aiming for aloof. It comes out mostly sarcastic, but whatever. “Ugh, I’m never going to get any privacy ever again, am I?”

Adrien grins, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Welcome to celebrity life, bugaboo, where you’ll be stalked, shipped, and shamed on a daily basis.”

“I’m putting that on your tombstone,” Nino muses. “Stalked, shipped and shamed.” 

“It’s very on brand,” Marinette agrees, laughing at her kitty’s pout. She reaches to flick the bell on his collar but then realizes he’s not Chat Noir right now. It only reinforces the strangeness that is knowing her partner in and _out_ of costume. 

Marinette settles for flicking his nose, eliciting a laugh from the blonde haired boy. 

“Fine, whatever,” he says, allowing her to steal a lick of his ice cream. “My point still stands.”

“Uh huh,” she replies distractedly. “That being?”

“Celebrity life sucks and we’re gonna be running from the paparazzi for the rest of our lives?” 

“Sounds about right,” Nino agrees.

“God, the amount of fanfiction that is being written about you two right now is literally making me sick,” Alya says, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I tried logging on to tumblr and just gave up. The top 5 trending tags are just _different_ versions of your ship names.”

“At least it isn’t fucking adrichat again,” Marinette mutters, earning another cackle from her boyfriend. 

“You’re just jealous of our charismatic and innate chemistry,” he says smugly.

“How did Plagg put up with you for 6 years?” Marinette wonders. 

“Lots of cheese. Sooo much cheese,” Plagg muffled voice whines from inside Adrien’s jacket. Adrien makes a betrayed sound that sets Alya off again. 

“Poor, poor kitty,” Marinette giggles, giving up on pretending to be annoyed. She’ll save that for when she’s _in_ costume. “At least I don’t need cheese to put up with you.”

Adrien gives her a catlike smile. 

Marinette wonders how she never saw how the two boys she’d fallen in love with were, in fact, the same one. 

The _click_ of a camera catches her attention again. It’s not just teenagers taking pictures of them now, young adults have joined them, but they seem hesitant to actually approach the four. 

Marinette grins. “Hey. Wanna make the news one more time before tomorrow?” 

Her partner grins, already catching on. “It would be my pleasure, Bugaboo.” 

The disgusted gagging noises of their friends nor the whoops and laughs from the fans across the river distract Marinette from the boy gently leaning in. 

The sun sets in Paris, Adrien Agreste kisses her, and all is well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wow this fic is a mess i should get a beta already 
> 
> ok but i seriously read like a hundred social media aus and spent all day on fucking twitter just to FORMAT this fic. it took longer to edit this thing than to write it.
> 
> i'm kinda pleased with the end result, but it's still a bit of a mess lmao. Anyway. Please let me know what you think and if you want to read more from this series! <3


End file.
